My Sweet
by Kurankira
Summary: Involves a violinist, a Bachelor Party and a cake.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet**

**Chapter 1**

Len Tsukimori sighed as he look through his messages. He got a lot but none came from the person he wanted to hear from.

"_Miss you like crazy_," someone sang behind his ear making him jump. He glared at Damon, a friend of his who lived with him in a dormitory back at Vienna. The guy gave him a smile before walking towards a couch and making himself comfortable. "_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_," Damon sang then laughed. "More like '_You're at your cellphone trying to call her_'."

Len scowled at his friend.

"_Tonight, take_ (her) _to the other side_," Damon sang, smirking.

"You're making no sense," Len said and decided to ignore the guy.

Three weeks. He hasn't heard from Kahoko Hino for three weeks already. Damon found him paranoid for suddenly reserving plane tickets back to Japan after a week of silence. It was unusual for them not to talk for that long. He can take one to three days but a week? No.

"Maybe you said something bad, ergo love problems," Damon suddenly said. He has been telling Damon about his _problem_ but the guy never helped. Until now. He wasn't sure why he trusted the guy about his… love problems? No. He wasn't even in a relationship with her. He sucked.

He won't deny he loves her though. But he won't be admitting that to anyone.

"What could I possibly have said to make her ignore me?" he asked. His conversation with Kahoko had always been professional. It was always music. They would say 'hi' and 'how are you?' but it always ended up about music.

Damon imitated Len's voice, "'To have the right posture, look at yourself in the mirror' blah blah blah." Len frowned at Damon. "I don't know Kahoko Hino but if another girl hears that she'll probably think you're telling her she looks fat. Bad move."

"She is not fat. I wasn't telling her that," Len defended. He wasn't sure about what Damon said but he kept it in mind just in case that was the case. Girls hated to be called fat. Any hint of it you're in trouble.

"She probably wants to love somebody," Damon said as he plays with a cushion.

"Another song and I'll haul that ass of yours out of this room," Len threatened.

Damon attempted to not laugh. Len could tell the guy was struggling not to. "I wasn't singing." Damon's expression softened at Len. "Give the girl a break. She might be busy."

Len sighed. He didn't know what was happening to her. Him or her being busy didn't affect much their communication so he doubted that. He didn't want to bother her friends by asking where she was. He was helpless and hopeless.

"_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. Baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars_," Damon sang. Len rolled his eyes.

He didn't understand why Damon started torturing him by singing random songs. Most of the songs he used hit him directly… somewhere. He sighed again.

"Don't forget we're attending a party," Damon reminded Len then left his hotel room singing, "_I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive_."

Two weeks ago Len was about to reserve plane tickets but Damon stopped him. One week later he received an invitation. Keiichi Shimizu was inviting him for a bachelor party and the cellist also invited Damon.

He planned on visiting Kahoko the moment he landed but Damon kept on stopping him by miraculously having reasonable excuses. He hated the guy for it. And now he is in a hotel where the bachelor party will be held and he is stuck in there with his own thoughts.

He sometimes wondered how Keiichi Shimizu felt finally getting married to the woman he loves. He knew the cellist will be marrying Shouko Fuyuumi. How they ended up together, he doesn't know or care. But he was curious how Keiichi got the courage to man up and confess, moreover promise a future and forever after.

Should he do that? He sat on the couch. "I should," he said.

But how? Kahoko never showed any interest in having more with him. It was always music. He sometimes think that her violin and music were men and she was in love. Ridiculous but he was jealous.

Running a hand over his face he decided to give Kahoko one more day of silence. Tomorrow he will visit her whether she likes it or not. Whether Damon stops him or not he is going to see her. He'll demand for answers. For now he will have to enjoy his friend's party and pass it without doing anything stupid.

He frowned at himself. Wow. He sounded like a psycho boyfriend. Scratch the boy. He is just a friend.

~oOo~

The bachelor party began. He, Damon, along with Keiichi and the other men are dressed in suits and ties. They were all drinking and eating. Some playing around. He didn't like the setting one bit. He found his schoolmates and co-participants in Seiso's Music Competition. He originally didn't want to interact but in the end and for some reasons he was with the other guys. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura was laughing at him with Kazuki Hihara. Azuma Yunoki and Aoi Kaji looked as if they are going to kill each other soon. Keiichi was with his co-workers. Damon? He was nowhere to be found. He didn't care.

"Congratulations about the tour," Azuma Yunoki suddenly said, getting his attention. He found the guy smiling like always. With a nod and a small smile, he said his thanks.

He almost forgot about the European tour. He will be performing all around Europe with his violin and he planned on tagging Kahoko along. He worked hard for it but now it looked as if it's nothing. His mind is always focusing on a certain red head.

How badly has he fallen?

He caught Damon at the corner of his eye and saw the man waving at him. Leaving the other guys he headed for Damon as he watches a big cake, almost as big as a human, being pulled inside the room. He frowned at it thinking how much sugar is in it. Surely Kahoko would love it but he won't. He had no sweet tooth or anything like that.

When he reached Damon, his friend smiled at him. He knew there was something about the guy's smile and his brain screamed run but he stayed and waited. He was hoping the guy got bored and wanted to get out of here. He really wanted to leave.

"Cake?" Damon asked.

He simply shook his head.

"Too bad," Damon said and motioned a hand to where the cake was. "It could have been sweet. Though you're not a fan." Damon grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the place.

Len wanted to know what was wrong with Damon but he kept his mouth shut. At least they were out of the party but Damon kept on pulling him till they reached a room. Damon pushed him inside then locked the door leaving him in a dark room.

"DAMON!" he yelled angrily as he tried to open the door.

Won't budge.

Dark. Not that he had a problem with darkness.

Still. "This is stupid! Damon open the damn door!"

"Nope. Stay in there and relax."

"HELL! How can I relax in here?! Are you stupid?!"

"Stop stressing and start enjoying. You'll love me for this," Damon said and sang, "_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_."

He heard the guy leave but he still couldn't open the door. He wondered if he could just break the door down but… he wasn't that kind of man. He will end up hurting himself.

Sighing he started looking for the light switch and after turning the lights on and looking around the large hotel room, which is actually some sort of honeymoon suite, he frowned at what he saw.

* * *

P.S. Damon is an OC and not a character in La Corda D'oro.

I'm writing this for fun. :))


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet**

**Chapter 2**

It is obvious that Len Tsukimori is not the type to like bachelor parties and would never attend one. Kahoko knew that. He didn't like interacting with other people but she was glad that he would at least open up to her and talk to her.

With shaky hands she smoothed her short black dress that is way out of her comfort zone. She wasn't sure what came to her to agree to a stupid plan Nami Amou, a journalist and her friend, created. She was also surprised that Shouko Fuyuumi agreed. The timid girl definitely changed after getting into a relationship with Keiichi Shimizu.

She is happy for Shouko and Keiichi. They had a sweet and awkward relationship but they are happy and soon married. She envied Shouko. Even though Shouko wasn't the type to gush about her relationship with Keiichi, she managed to tell Kahoko how it felt like to be looked after and loved by a man. She heard from Shouko that Keiichi said he had trouble confessing to her but she was happy. The man managed to show and tell her how much he loved her.

How they ended up together? Music. Simply music.

Kahoko found their romance cute and romantic.

She sighed. She wondered when she'll feel like that. Whenever Keiichi wraps his arms around Shouko, Kahoko ends up wondering how it feels like to have someone do that to her knowing that the man loved her.

She definitely experienced being hugged by a man but only one man made her heart feel like it will jump out of her rib cage. Len Tsukimori once wrapped his arms around her. He even said something that mad her happy and blushing. But that was only for the moment. After that day it felt like it was just a dream. He didn't bring the topic up and, well, let's face it, he wasn't that kind of man.

Does she love the man? Maybe. She wasn't sure. She admired him for his violin but is that love?

She misses him. She hasn't seen him for a long time and she hasn't heard from him as well. Maybe he got angry. He sent a message at least two times for the past three weeks. One was a formal greeting. The other asking how she was. He didn't bother worry about her for being quiet.

She frowned. She is not that important to him.

Kahoko rubbed her arms.

Maybe he is angry she suddenly stopped contacting him. Kahoko shuddered at the thought of his golden eyes staring at her coldly. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have agreed with Nami. But… she wanted to see him and get some time with him.

Now that is impossible. The plan never guaranteed that she will see Len. And she doubted the guy would really attend a bachelor party. She got the feeling the man is at the other side of the world practicing his violin.

Kahoko picked up her cellphone and looked to see if she received any messages. She got two. Looking at the sender she was disappointed. Nothing from him. If he were attending he would have told her. Right? She shook her head then read the message Shouko sent.

_Good luck._

Kahoko needed that.

She opened the next message that was from Nami.

_You can get out of there any time you want._

Kahoko groaned inwardly. Why did she agree?

She is currently sitting inside a giant cake that actually made her want to eat it instead of jumping out of it. Being inside smells like heaven. The sweet aroma of the giant mocha cake made Kahoko's stomach grumble. But it also made her feel sick.

She is going to jump out of a giant cake and embarrass herself in front of every man out there that are invited in Keiichi's bachelor party.

She is really stupid.

How did she end up like that again? She was blackmailed. She cursed Nami. She couldn't curse Shouko since the girl told the journalist that they should just hire a professional.

Still… this is stupid.

Her anger didn't stay long in her system. She suddenly felt nervous again. She felt nervous since last week when Nami announced the plan for the bachelor party and the plan to have her meet Len.

Staying inside the giant cake only made it worse. She wanted to get over it. The fact that outside is quiet meant that the guys are waiting for her to come out. She didn't know anything about jumping out of cakes. Researching didn't help also.

She took the small mask that Nami gave her and put it on. She hoped wearing the mask won't make any guy recognize her and hopefully she knew no one among the guys other than Keiichi.

Kahoko took a deep breath and decided to get it over with so everything will be done.

She prepared herself to jump out. All she had to do is push the top part of the cake, which is above her and hold the top, which is actually a smaller cake, out to the groom-to-be.

She heard footsteps coming close. Must be Keiichi. With another calming breath, she stood up and did what she was supposed to do to look as if she jumped out of the cake.

With a hopefully not weird smile she turned around to see Keiichi and hold the cake out to him. "Congratulations!"

Kahoko felt the air in her lungs disappear as her body froze.

He is definitely not the groom-to-be.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sweet**

**Chapter 3**

Len didn't know what was in for him but after seeing the large cake that looked similar to the one he saw at the bachelor party and approaching it…

His jaw actually dropped.

In front of him is a familiar red head wearing a black mask over her eyes, a short black dress that barely covered her private parts and exposed too much of her creamy long legs that is covered with sexy black stockings. He mentally hoped she wore a pair of black heels.

Never in his life did he like cakes much. But today, disregard the size of the cake, he loved it. Especially the woman that came out of it.

He meant to say something, at least ask why she hasn't contacted him but he couldn't help but stare. The red bowtie around her neck and her bare shoulder distracted him. He forced his eyes to look at her face and not her body.

"Kahoko?" he said hoarsely.

"Len?" she called out to him. He knew she didn't mean to sound sexy but his ears made fun of him.

He tried to clear his throat. "What…?" he couldn't think of the right words. He watched her face turn pale before blushing.

She isn't helping him at all. She quickly turned around, facing her back at him.

She still looked sexy. He wanted to hit his head somewhere to control his body.

God… what has the world come into? This is like a dream. Did he end up hitting his head while searching for the light switch and faint?

He wondered if approaching her is a good move to make.

"I'm so sorry!" she suddenly said then sunk down into the cake.

He blinked at the large cake. "Kahoko?" he called her and walked closer to the cake. It's awfully big.

"Go away!" Kahoko said and something in her voice told him she is crying.

What did he do?

He ogled at her.

This is bad.

"I can't," he told her. Temptation. "The door is locked."

Kahoko became silent. He on the other hand didn't know what to do. He is such a big pervert. He ran a hand across his face and scowled.

What the hell is with this setting?

"I'm sorry," he said. That is the only thing he could think of saying. The rest would sound ugly. Telling her she looked hot in that dress… even he is embarrassed.

But she did look hot. He thought he'll have a nosebleed.

"Don't be. You don't care. You probably think I'm some slut!"

Wait, what? He looked at the cake with confusion. He didn't care? How so? And Kahoko a slut?

Realization struck him. Why is Kahoko inside a cake wearing something like that? And why is he in this room in the first place? It looked intimate. Not a place for him and her. Well, not yet.

Damon.

He could feel a vein throbbing beneath his eye. He is going to strangle the man to death. He knew something. No wonder the guy had a smile as if he had a secret joke. Well now he knows the joke.

And he was right. Len loved the guy. At the same time hate him to put him and Kahoko in this situation. Though he liked what he saw.

Now if only he could make Kahoko get out of the ridiculous cake and kiss her senseless.

"You didn't deny!" Kahoko cried making him cringe.

"You are not a slut," he said.

"You said it!"

"What the…?!"

"I hate you!" she cried more.

Hell! Hearing her say that felt like someone just punched him.

"You don't mean it!" he replied back angrily.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Now get out of there."

"You're angry."

"I am," he replied coldly. This is getting nowhere and it is starting to get on his nerves. What did he do this time? She's probably the one who is angry at him. She didn't talk to him the past three weeks! Now she is accusing him of not caring?

"You hate me," she cried.

Said who? "I love you! Get the hell out of there so I can see you!" he ordered.

The room became silent. Now what? He listened carefully for Kahoko but he couldn't hear anything from her. For some reasons he felt as if he was only talking to a cake and he has become delusional.

"Kahoko?" he called out, somehow he managed to sound calm and not nervous or angry.

He couldn't stay angry at her. He already forgave her for not talking to him. Though he has yet to hear a good reason.

Not hearing a reply, he sighed. Maybe he was imagining things. After all this looks as if it came out of a dream. Still…

He walked around the cake to see if there is some kind of door so he could pull Kahoko out. It is awfully big and there is none. He considered cutting the cake but with what? Clawing it will look messy and he didn't think he could finish a whole slice. Thinking of eating a small part of it already made him feel sick.

What kind of person would invent this kind of thing? Moreover trap a girl inside. He wondered if Kahoko is eating the cake from the inside. He shook his head.

Something moved on the cake and a few seconds later Kahoko is again in front of him. She wiped her eyes dry and that's when he noticed she's been crying.

He didn't like to see her cry.

He moved closer to her, making sure the cake didn't touch him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly. She shook her head. He looked at the cake and frowned. "How do you get out of there?" he asked.

Kahoko laughed.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Someone lifted me to get inside."

"Oh," he said. He wondered how to lift her out without touching the cake. His black suit will look ugly if he ever end up landing on it.

Kahoko reached her hands out to him. "Take me," she said.

He nodded and reached out to her only to pause as a disturbing thought came to him. He will be touching her with her looking like that. He quickly shoved the thought aside and tried lifting her out.

He was unsuccessful.

He is suddenly covered with cake with Kahoko on top of him. Her dress inched up to her hips making him gulp audibly. His hand? Well, let's say it shouldn't be where it is.

Kahoko looked up at him. Her face a deep shade of red. Her red lips, just an inch away from his. His heart raced at their position. He never imagined they'll be in this kind of situation but it sure is better than his dreams and imagination.

"I'm sorry," Kahoko mumbled. He noticed the way her eyes looked at his lips.

Couldn't help himself, Len leaned forward and kissed her lips.

~oOo~

"_If I lose myself tonight, it'll be by your side_," Len heard a familiar voice sing.

He immediately pushed Kahoko and pinned her down on the floor surprising both of them. "Damon!" he glared at the man as he take his jacket off and throw it at Kahoko.

Great. He can feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. The prick can ruin a moment. Len surprised himself by the thought.

"I didn't see anything," Damon said, amused. "I heard something crash so I came in. Did I disturb something?"

Len glared at Damon.

"Umm… hi," Kahoko said beneath Len.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kahoko Hino," Damon said with a wink. "_I came in like a wrecking ball_," he sang as he head out with a smile.

* * *

Done.

I did say I wrote just for fun.

Thanks for reading. ^_^

P.S. I might make a continuation but because of some reasons I'll end it here. No promises.


	4. Chapter 4 (Special Chapter)

**My Sweet**

**Chapter 4 (Special Chapter)**

Damon walked back to the ballroom where the bachelor party was being held. The groom is still okay but he looked drowsy and about to fall anytime soon. He heard rumors about that cellist. A lethargic man, they say. He didn't know that and only knew his music until he was suddenly invited to the cellist's bachelor party.

He looked at the blue-eyed journalist who had bugged him to take Len Tsukimori to a honeymoon suite just a floor up.

He didn't know why he had to obey the woman but after getting an earful of unreasonable explanations he gave in and took his friend to the room.

Of course he acted smooth and innocent. Because he was.

Until realization struck him. What if that was a scam of some sort? He knew his friend is popular in the music world and is more likely a celebrity. That fact itself can invite danger for his friend.

He imagined a newspaper with a headline, "Violinist Raped Inside a Honeymoon Suite".

Doesn't sound so bad. He shrugged.

After taking Len to the suite he had a bit of fun himself. Less worrying about the guy and more drinking nice wine. While enjoying himself he looked out for the journalist to interrogate her but he never found her again. After a while he came back to check on the guy only to hear a loud thud when he reached the door. After opening the door he was quite amused, not shocked but amused, at what he saw. His friend was making a move. That moment he debated on whether to disturb them or not. In the end he just sang. Like how he did just to annoy Len.

When his presence was known to the couple he left. He wasn't sure why he had to break the moment for Len but… he might need it.

The guy sucks when it comes to girls and feelings.

He smiled at the events a while ago. Keeping his eye on the journalist he waited until the woman notices him. He waved for her to approach him when he caught her attention.

For some reasons he can see the possible pairs to be put together in the room. The journalist sure has some guys for her. There's a pianist and a business man to pair her with.

Since she got him in possible trouble, he will have to do something about her.

She got to him with a smile. He returned the smile.

"Name?" he asked, sounding more like an order. He knew her name. He has seen her on papers and sometimes in news.

The girl raised a brow at him.

Hmm… the tough type. He liked them. Hard to control. He made a quick look at the possible guys she could be paired with. The business man sure has the aura of being the dominant. He knew Azuma Yunoki since he once got to be in the same room as him when a business meeting was called for and he was required. He wasn't sure about the pianist since he hasn't talked to the man.

He repeated. "Name?"

The girl didn't answer him and eyed him curiously. Her eyes stared at his face for a while before travelling down. A normal person would feel like a microorganism being scrutinized.

Damon knew what she saw. A 184 cm tall, blond man with blue eyes, wearing eye glasses and a suit that looks a bit big for him. He liked his look. Doesn't make him stand out. Unlike when he has his natural hair color.

"I'll call you Miss Journalist then," he declared with a sweet smile he used to freak girls out.

She looked back at his face and gave him a smirk. "Mister Nobody, what do you want?"

Glad his smile didn't give out the wrong message. "What's up with the creepy plan?"

"Creepy plan?"

"Yeah. My friend is going to kill me in about," he made an act of looking at his watch, "Thirty minutes. Unless he ended up having a detour with the cutie in the suite. Make that at least one hour."

The woman laughed at him. "Leave them be."

He stared at her. Did the same thing she did to him. Look at her from head to toe, hoping there was no guy out there to double kill him for staring at the journalist. He briefly wondered if she had a boyfriend and decided she has none and is not married by the fact that her ring finger is bare.

She's good. Not his type but okay.

"You are sick," she said jokingly.

"Right back at you, Miss J. Now give me answers."

"Let me just say that I'm helping out," the woman answered.

He nodded. He knew Kahoko Hino by pictures. So Miss J pairs the violinists and puts them in such a situation.

_Good for you dear friend. Despite being an idiot when it comes to love and girls, you're getting a lot of help. I bet Miss J is not the only one._

_I bet your song right now is _Suit & Tie _by_ Justin Timberlake. "_All pressed up in black and white, and you're dressed in that dress I like, love is swinging in the air tonight, let me show you a few things,_" he sang as he imagined Len and his beloved getting heated up.

Will Len have something to show? That will be Len's problem. _Good luck my friend_, he thought.

"You're actually a good singer," the journalist commented, clapping her hands.

He gave her a shrug. He didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not but he said, "Thanks. Been practicing." _To help Len Tsukimori get some clarity about reality. _Damon chuckled at his thought. He also knew he wanted to piss the guy.

Why so serious anyway? Enjoy life.

~oOo~

After an hour Damon looked around his surroundings. It's almost midnight. An hour already passed since he last saw Len. Until now the violinist is still nowhere to be found in the party.

Len Tsukimori taking advantage of the situation? Highly unlikely.

He could bet the guy suddenly became silent and inwardly flustered.

Damon shook his head. He should teach Len Tsukimori how to take advantage of such situations. Leaving the man on his own will only ruin the moment. To think the guy is stuck with a cutie in a suite.

"Mister Nobody," someone called Damon making him look at the source.

"Miss Journalist. What's up?" Damon asked.

The way Nami Amou's expression turned made Damon predict what her answer will be. "The ceiling," she answered. Knew it. "Unless you're referring to a certain pair of violinists."

Damon rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Anything I may help you with?" he asked and inwardly winced at his choice of words. Nice move. Maybe the alcohol is already getting to him. He looked at his glass of light wine. Better stop now before he couldn't drag himself out of the party. Or at least before he becomes a servant of evil.

The cute journalist started pretending as if she was thinking of what to ask him. He knew the knowing look her eyes gave out. He does that also so he knows.

"Let me guess," he started. "You want me to barge in upstairs and see what the couple is up to?"

The journalist smirked. Bingo.

"No. Way. In. Hell." He may be sure that Len didn't have the guts to go over the line and actually get things heated up with his beloved but who was he to know what the future brings? He might end up seeing something he won't be able to erase from his head.

"Oh come on! We just want to know how they are. They've been up there longer than expected."

"_We_?" he asked and looked at a group of girls who were sitting at a far corner of the room, looking at him.

He didn't know why there were girls in this kind of bachelor party. To think there was a girl who came out of a cake (If you know what he means). Really awkward. He didn't think the groom-to-be is the type to be interested in such things though.

"Please?" the journalist made an expression that is supposed to be called, 'Puppy dog eyes'.

"No."

"I'll do anything for you."

"Then please do what you're asking of me for me." he smiled.

The journalist frowned at him.

He looked up to see a familiar blue head coming in. Alone. "I guess I don't have to check," he told the journalist.

The journalist looked at where he was looking. "He's wearing something different from earlier," he could hear the amusement in the journalist's voice.

Damon grabbed the girl's arm. "I'd prefer you shut up first." He wants to be the first to know what the hell Len did in the suite. Hopefully the guy won't kill him.

Unless the guy did something stupid.

If that is the case, Damon preferred the guy killing him than throwing him what the guy thought as a simple problem but, really, not.

Len Tsukimori opens up to someone in a weird way. He tells you something and it is up to you to connect the pieces. HE IS VERY VAGUE. Damon sometimes found the violinist's thoughts disturbing.

People might not know it but Len Tsukimori sucks when it comes to socializing. Especially to the girl he loves.

Damon hurriedly approached the violinist and cocked a brow at him. Despite the calm, cool, neutral expression, Damon knew there was something wrong.

"How's the cake?" Damon asked, putting a smile on his face.

Len Tsukimori scowled at him. "I think I ate too much," Len grumbled.

Damon didn't know if Len was serious or not but he just laughed at the guy. After seeing Kahoko Hino enter the room Damon sang, "_Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can't keep out, got me singin' like, 'Na na na na' everyday. It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay_".

* * *

Out of boredom I made Damon's point of view.

Either a chapter 4 or a special chapter. Not sure :))

Thanks for reading.


	5. Special Chapter from YourBuddyBJ-Z

Before anyone can sue me, take note, I, Kurankira, did not write this :))

Enjoy the Special Chapter YourBuddyBJ-Z created.

* * *

**My Sweet**

**Special Chapter**

**(By YourBuddyBJ-Z)**

After that sudden barging in Len gave him his deadliest glare and the man exited the room singing a strange song with a smirk the guests outside heard a huge bang of the door.

Amou saw Damon's reaction after entering the room that made her suspect that the plan is going well.

"So what happened?" asked Amou and Damon had a huge smile on his face which made Amou do the same.

Damon whispered to her and that made her giggle, the other girls Mio and Nao Kaho's best friends asked Amou why she is giggling like a maniac.

She whispered it to them and they squealed really loud, the guys got interested and asked them but they just sassed them said nothing.

Mean while back at the room, Len slammed the door shut and took off all his upper clothes that was ruined by the cake.

"L-Len?" Len was taking off his coat, dress shirt and tie Kahoko blushed all shades of red.

Len gave a smug smirked and Kaho got nervous seeing a Len that's half naked and she gulped.

Seeing a hungry lion she gave up and lets him do what he wants due to she's a girl and no strength against him.

Len scooped her off the floor and gently laid her on the huge bed "Kahoko I missed you" said Len huskily.

He started kissing her gently when it became passionate they kissed each other like no tomorrow but they had to stop for air.

They looked eye to eye and whispered each other I love you' s after getting some air they continued what they are doing tell it became deep.

Len on top of her and her snaking her arms to his neck responding the love he gives when the making out session turned to a hot passionate night for them.

Then after that session both of then laid bare naked and still catching their breaths they talked a lot of stuff that they missed for the past years.

When Len got off to bed and Kahoko got curious when he kneeled Kahoko sat on the edge of the bed while she's covering her body with a blanket "what are you doing get back to bed or else you'll catch a cold"

Len gave her a warm smile "Kahoko Hino I've been willing to ask you this for a long time and you already know and felt my feelings for you. I love you Kahoko Hino. Will you be my forever and after, be the mother of our children, and my wife? Will you marry me?"

Kahoko sobbed but turned out to be a huge howl of a cry Len took out something from his coat and showed it to her.

He lift the lid of the small red box and there it revealed a velvet cushion with a white band and beautifully white diamond sitting on the middle she saw something that's engraved.

She covered her mouth not to squeal and to yell but she cried even louder "My Forever and After My Forever and After" a never ending words that engraved inside and around the ring.

She nodded and hugged him "YES Len YES!" Same time cried even louder Len hugged her back the kissing her forehead.

Len removed her from the hug and happily inserted the ring to her beautiful finger "I promise to love you and take care of you"

That's the only words left to him before they got back to bed for round two.

Back at the people outside where the party is "excuse me ma'am it's not my place to be nosy but why is the other guest on room 169 slamming things and we heard cries in there?" asked by the manager of the hotel.

"Don't mind them please, they didn't see each other for years so it's normal" said Amou and the girls who where drinking light drinks nodded.

The manager nodded "I'm sorry to be rude my name is Azure Lucille and this is the chef or the chief cook on our hotel Buddy Bj he wants to know if the guest liked his cake?"

Amou pasted a huge grin and said "he liked it alright" when the girls grinned and laughed in agreement.

"Very well then if the guest liked it then Buddy here love them" the funny looking chef walked away with the manager.

The girls could hear Damon sing Wrecking ball and they all laughed on how funny Len's friend is.

The next morning~

The girls and the other guest especially the boys woke up with a little hang over in them Damon holding his bottle of wine with Hihara who sang with him.

Aoi and Yunoki on the sofa resting their heads on the head rest, while their mouths are open and Keiichi who was resting his head on the table with Ryutaro.

While the girls got their selves a room to sleep the stag party finished around 4 AM and now the time is 7 PM everyone was preparing to leave when Damon forgot his friend on a locked room.

Damon, Amou with two of Kaho's best friends with the previous concourse participants and Kanayan came along to check them.

They all entered the room to surprise them but it turns out they are the ones surprised seeing a stoic ice prince naked cuddling with Kahoko naked too and what's worst their jaw dropped on seeing her left hand resting to his chest with a diamond ring.

Damon sang "Shout for joy, sing with praises" they all looked at him and he shrugged the couple didn't move an inch.

They all shut the door slowly and the other got as far off the room and gone hysteric especially Hihara and Ryutaro.

* * *

This Special Chapter is not from me (Kurankira) but from a friend who was not contented and wanted a continuation. XD

YourBuddyBJ-Z: u/5711111/YourBuddyBJ-Z

Honestly, this made me want to continue it.

Thank you for reading My Sweet!


End file.
